militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Hobhouse
| death_place = | death_cause = | restingplace = | nationality = British | education = Eton College | alma mater = St Andrews University Trinity College, Cambridge | occupation = solicitor, politician | known for = MP, Chairman, National Parks Committee | spouse = Konradin Huth Jackson | parents = Henry Hobhouse Margaret Heyworth Potter | children = 5, including Henry Hobhouse and Hermione Hobhouse | relations = Stephen Henry Hobhouse (brother) }} Sir Arthur Lawrence Hobhouse (15 February 1886 – 20 January 1965) was a long-serving English local government Liberal politician, who is best remembered as the architect of the system of National parks of England and Wales. Early life Hobhouse was the son of the prominent Liberal politician and MP Henry Hobhouse and the brother of peace activist, prison reformer, and religious writer Stephen Henry Hobhouse. Arthur Hobhouse was educated at Eton College, St Andrews University and Trinity College, Cambridge, where he graduated in Natural Sciences. At Cambridge, he was a Cambridge Apostle and a member of the Cambridge University Liberal Club, becoming Secretary in 1906 and was also the lover of John Maynard Keynes and Duncan Grant. Career Hobhouse practised as a solicitor until the outbreak of World War I, when he joined the British Expeditionary Force. After the War he joined the Claims Commission, dealing with claims against Allied forces in the Abbeville area, and rose to the rank of Staff Captain. Returning to civilian life, Hobhouse took to farming on a family estate Hadspen house and garden in Somerset. Political career He stood as Liberal candidate for Wells at the 1922 General Election when he finished a strong second. He was elected Member of Parliament for Wells at the 1923 General Election but lost the seat in 1924. He failed to regain Wells in 1929.'HOBHOUSE, Sir Arthur Lawrence', Who Was Who, A & C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc, 1920–2016; online edn, Oxford University Press, 2014 ; online edn, April 2014 accessed 18 May 2016 Electoral record Local government He was elected to Somerset County Council in 1925, became an alderman in 1934, and was chairman of the council from 1940 to 1947. In 1945 he was appointed by Lewis Silkin, the Minister of Town and Country Planning, to chair the National Parks Committee. The resulting Hobhouse Report was the basis for the National Parks and Access to the Countryside Act 1949. Of the twelve parks it proposed, ten were implemented in the 1950s, while the remaining two, the New Forest and the South Downs, were proposed in 1999 and finally designated in 2005 and 2009 respectively. Hobhouse was knighted in 1942. Sir Arthur also served as chair of the Rural Housing Committee 1942–1947, was pro-chancellor of Bristol University, and was both chairman and president of the County Councils Association (now part of the Local Government Association). For many years he was President of the Open Spaces Society, till his resignation in 1955. Personal life In his youth, Hobhouse's affairs were exclusively homosexual. He had long-standing affairs with the Bloomsbury Group members Lytton Strachey, Duncan Grant, and John Maynard Keynes. Hobhouse was considered extremely desirable in Edwardian gay circles, and was the subject of much infighting amongst the men of Bloomsbury.Strachey, Lytton (1994). Michael Holroyd, ed. Lytton Strachey by Himself: A Self-portrait. Vintage. . Pages 101-110, 181-183 Hobhouse married Konradin Huth Jackson, daughter of Frederick Huth Jackson, and they had five children together: *Elizabeth Hobhouse (1921–1995) *Henry Hobhouse (1924–2016) *Paul Rodbard Hobhouse (1927–1994) *Mary Hermione Hobhouse (1934–2014) *Virginia Hobhouse (1936–) Hobhouse's eldest daughter married firstly Michael Francis Eden later Lord Henley, and secondly Michael King, son of Cecil Harmsworth King. Hobhouse's eldest son, Henry, wrote Seeds of Change: Five Plants That Transformed Mankind. Henry was married three times, and had a daughter, Janet, who died in 1991. A younger son, Paul, married Penelope Chichester-Clark. Sources * Obituary: 'Sir Arthur Hobhouse: A long record of public service', The Times, 21 January 1965 See also *List of Bloomsbury Group people External links * Category:1886 births Category:1965 deaths Category:People educated at Eton College Category:Alumni of the University of St Andrews Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Liberal Party (UK) MPs for English constituencies Category:Members of Somerset County Council Category:UK MPs 1923–24 Category:Hobhouse family Category:LGBT politicians from England Category:Bisexual politicians Category:LGBT members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom